Angel of Death
by Sweet Omega
Summary: A mysterious person is following Yugi. Who are they and what could they possible want? (I STILL suck at summaries...)
1. Default Chapter

Starz- Ok. I'm saying this now. I have no idea outta what corner of my mind this story crawled from....  
  
Yami- Why? Is it that bad?  
  
Starz- Well.....  
  
Yugi- She's gonna kill us all!!!!  
  
Starz- Your over reacting.....  
  
Yami- Well, what then?  
  
Starz- Well.....look at the title.*points*   
  
Yami- .... I can't read that....  
  
Yugi- It says..  
  
Starz- Just go with me on this one!!! Trust me!!!  
  
Yami- Oh, this isn't gonna be good.....  
  
Starz- *hits him over the head with a mallet* I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA!!!! NO SUING!!!  
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
@flash back@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Of Death  
  
Chapter 1- Facing Death  
  
*sigh* Yugi really hated this class. Stupid history class! Why was this required!!! He stared at his book trying to decipher it.*sigh* His eyes wandered out the window. He didn't notice them at first but he realized there was someone out there. They were dressed in a black robe that had a hood. In their hand they held a scythe. They just stood there. Yugi was memorized he couldn't look away. Was he the only one that was seeing this!?!? Suddenly they moved.  
  
"You...." They said pointing the scythe at Yugi. The words echoed around Yugi's head.   
  
"Yugi..... YUGI!" he teacher yelled at him.   
  
"Huh?!?" Yugi said snapping back to reality.   
  
"Glad you decided to join us again Mr. Moutoh." he said."Now would yo please read the final paragraph on page 225?"  
  
"Y...Yes!" Yugi said and read it.   
  
"Thank you Mr. Moutoh. Now who can..." he started back into his lesson. Yugi looked back out the window. They were gone.   
  
//Hey? Yami?// Yugi asked.  
  
/Yes Hikari?/ Yami answered.  
  
//Did you see that person outside?//  
  
/Person?/ he asked concerned. /What person?/  
  
/Oh, Never mind. I must have been seeing things.../   
  
Yugi decided he needed a good nights rest. But for the rest of the day he couldn't help but think he was being watched.  
  
~End of the School Day~  
  
"Come on Yug!!!" Joey yelled at the small boy as he grabbed his bg out of his locker.  
  
"I'm coming!!" Yugi answered and ran after him.  
  
"You've been out of it since history this morning. Anything wrong?"  
  
"Yeah Yugi!" Tea added. "You can tell us anything you know! We're friends!" (A/N *in mocking tone* And friendship can conquer all! Even fire and flood and famine and...Oooops sorry!)  
  
"It's nothing guys! Really!"  
  
They all gave him that look like they were trying to read him before they'd trust him. "Alright" Joey said. "I believe him so lets head to the game shop! I'm starving!!"  
  
^Turtle Game Shop^  
  
"Good afternoon everyone!" Grandpa said greeting the four teenagers that walked in his door. "How was your day?"  
  
"It was great Grandpa!"Yugi responded happily.  
  
"Yeah but Yugi kinda spaced out during history today.."  
  
"Yeah! You should have seen his face when he got called on!" Tristan said laughing. "He was completely out of it!"  
  
"Stop it you two!" Tea yelled at them.  
  
"So how was your day Grandpa?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It was kinda slow today...." he said. "Oh, but there was a girl that came by looking for you."   
  
"For me?" Yugi asked completely baffled.   
  
"Oooooo...... Yugi's got a girlfriend!!" Tristan and Joey started singing. At this Yami materialized next to Yugi.  
  
"He doesn't have a girlfriend. Trust me. I'd know." he said.  
  
"Oh..." they said and stopped teasing him.   
  
"So what did she look like Gramps?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, she was dressed in a long black robe type thing with a hood that she kept up. I didn't get a good look at her face but from what I could see she had red hair."  
  
"Doesn't sound like anybody we know...." Tea said then looked at her watch. "Oh, Crap! I'm gonna be late for work!!!" She yelled and ran out the door....And fell flat on her face. "Owwww....."  
  
"I'll go with ya Tea." Tristan offered. "So you don't hurt yourself anymore." And helped her off the ground and out the door.  
  
"Yeah." Joey said "I should probably go. I got a lot of homework. See ya tomorrow!" he yelled and took off down in the other direction of Tea and Tristan. Yami walked imto the kitchen and started ransacking it for food.   
  
"Well, I'm gonna go do my homework. 'Kay?" Yugi said.  
  
"Sure thing Yugi." Grandpa said as Yugi bounded up the stairs.  
  
~Sleepy Time~  
  
"Yugi climbed into bed. It was about 10 'o' clock and he had just finished his homework. Stupid projects. Well it was kinda his fault for not working on them earlier..... On the bed on the other side of the form of Yami sleeping sprawled across his bed. Yugi pulled the covers up to his chn and closed his eyes.  
  
"Well, maybe tomorrow will be more eventfully." he said to the darkness.  
  
"But today's not over."a voice he didn't recognized. It sure wasn't Yami. He slowly opened his eyes to see a figure dressed in a black robe.  
  
"YAMI!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh, don't try to wake him..." she said. "You won't be able to." she removed her hood and revealed a head of bright read hair, emerald eyes and white skin. "Hi!" she said happily. "I'm the Angel of Death!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- You like?  
  
Yugi- You left me alone with the Angel of Death!!!  
  
Starz- Oh, be nice!  
  
Yami- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...................  
  
Angel of Death- Boo!!!!  
  
Yugi- Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! *passes out.*  
  
Starz- *breaks down laughing*  
  
Angel of Death- R&R PLEEZE!!!! 


	2. Death’s Deal

Starz- I return!!  
  
Yami- DAMN IT!!!  
  
Yugi- Calm down....  
  
Starz- Hey! You're supposed to be asleep! *uses authoress powers*  
  
Yami- Wha...*snore*  
  
Yugi- ....Dang it....  
  
Starz- Oh, yeah! You can come back in now!!  
  
Angel Of Death- Are we ready for this chapter or what?  
  
Yugi- Eeeep!! *hides behind Starz*  
  
Starz- Yeah we just need to do the disclaimer.   
  
A Of D- Starzpen owns nothing but the idea. ^_^  
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
@flash back@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Of Death  
  
Chapter 2- Death's Deal  
  
Yugi stared at her. She just smiled happily at him.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!" Yugi screamed and attempted to dive under his blankets only to come face to face with himself. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
"Don't be so twitchy." she said as Yugi jumped back outta of his bed. "Your having an outta body experience. Kinda like a near death experience."  
  
"Near death? You mean I'm not gonna die?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"No. Not yet." she said smiling as a thing started beeping on her waist. She pulled it off. "Just a sec...." and a floating orb of white light floated to her hand. "Death bed confessions makes my job easier. Strait to heaven for you."and it floated away and she marked "... Anyway, I need your help."  
  
"My, My help? Why me?" he said confused.  
  
She pointed to his puzzle. "You have one of those Items and have the purest heart of all of them."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah. That and pharaoh boy is the leader do therefore you were first choice."   
  
"So why not ask Yami?"  
  
"Well, let's just say that the reason he still exists here is my fault....But anyway that's beside the point and I've need personal attention. I need you to gather as many Item holders as you can in one place."  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE!?!?!" Yugi screamed. "THEY'D KILL EACH OTHER!!! WE TRY TO KEEP THEM AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!!!"  
  
"Fine if you wanna repeat the past for....." *checks little think on he waist* ...the 5 th time."  
  
"Repeat the past? What do you mean?"  
  
"If you wanna find out bring which ever ones will come with you tomorrow....Oh, crap I'm late!!!" she said and disappeared. in a poof of smoke. And then came back in a second later. "You'll open your eyes it will be morning." she said and 'Bamfed' away again.  
  
Yugi blinked as sunlight came in the bedroom window. He sat up quickly and looked around. He blinked a few times and almost immediately jumped next to Yami's bed.   
  
"Yami!!" he said getting no response from him... "YAMI!!!!" he shrieked at the top of his lungs.  
  
"What!?!?" he responded worriedly. "What's happening!!"  
  
"The Angel of Death was here!!!"  
  
"You had a nightmare." Yami said. "Calm down. It's alright it can't hurt you."  
  
"But I'm telling the truth!!"   
  
"Sure you are. Now go back to sleep or get up. I'm going into the puzzle." he said.  
  
" But..." Yugi tried to say before Yami disappeared. *thinking* If Yami doesn't believe me how am I gonna get anyone else to? *sigh* Could be worse I guess...She could have killed me.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- ^_^  
  
Yugi- I'm not dead?  
  
Yami- No. Not yet anyway...  
  
Starz- Hey!!!  
  
Yugi- Run before she changes he mind!!  
  
Angel of Death- R&R PLEEZE!!!  
  
Yami- Who's she?  
  
Yugi- You explain. 


	3. Gathering

Starz- Hello!  
  
Yugi- This is gonna be horrible...  
  
Yami- Haven't I been telling you that!?!?!  
  
A.o.D- Very pessimistic ain't he?  
  
Starz- *sigh* Yeah... It's nice having someone on my side!!!  
  
C.T.- *out of now where* HELLO!! I'm on your side!!  
  
Starz- YAY!!!  
  
Kazumi- Me too!!  
  
G-chan- Don't forget me!!!  
  
Yami- We're out numbered....  
  
A.o.D- Starzpen owns nothing but the idea if you haven't gathered that yet...  
  
""- talking  
  
//-Hikari to Yami  
  
/-Yami to Hikari  
  
~time  
  
*actions*  
  
^scene change^  
  
@flash back@  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angel Of Death  
  
Chapter 3- Gathering  
  
Yugi felt sick. Death had visited him in the night, Yami didn't believe him, he was to gather all the item holders he could in on spot, and on top of that he had school today. He wasn't sure how long he sat there staring at where Yami had laid but it seemed like a very short amount of time before...  
  
"Yugi!!!" he's grandfather's voice echoed off the walls. "Breakfast!!!" He really didn't feel very hungry at what was gonna take place today. "It's pancakes!!!" Mmmmmm....pancakes...   
  
~15 minutes late~  
  
As Yugi walked into the kitchen dressed in his school uniform Yami practically ran out of his soul room into the real world.  
  
"What is the wonderful smell??" he said as he spotted the pancakes "PANCAKES!!!" and began stuffing his face. Yugi sat down next to Yami as he stuffed his face.   
  
"Eat up Hikari!!!" Yami said between breathes and stuffing pancakes into his mouth. Yugi took some but only to make Yami happy.  
  
"Good Morning!" Grandpa said as he walked into the kitchen. "Ugh..." he gagged as he spotted Yami stuffing his face.   
  
Yugi laughed at his grandfathers face. "Do you even taste when you eat?" Grandpa asked. Causing Yugi to laugh harder.  
  
After all the pancakes were gone Yugi decided he should start on his way to school. He and Yami bid Grandpa a farewell and headed down the street. Yugi was unusually quiet.   
  
/What's wrong Yugi?/ he asked concerned.  
  
// No, It's nothing.// Yugi said smiling trying to cover up the worried look he had all over his face a moment ago.   
  
/Your lying./ Yami said simply. /Your not very good at lying.../  
  
//I swear it's nothing!!// Yugi said.   
  
/But.../ Yami was gonna make a fight out of this until Joey came running up behind them and hit the two twin like boys on the back almost knocking Yugi over.  
  
"Morning you two!!" he said happily.  
  
"Good morning Joey!" Yugi said happily trying to convince Yami that he was alright. The two of them chatted happily about a test they had today. Tea walked up to the three of them followed shortly by Tristan. The group of friends walked to school.  
  
*pant, pant* "M, morning guys!!!" came a familiar voice from behind them as they neared the school. They turned to see Ryou running towards them.   
  
"Morning Ryou!" Yugi said as he leaned over trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Hey, psycho boy ain't around is he?" Joey asked looking behind Ryou for Bakura.  
  
"You mean me?" Bakura said coming forth from the ring much to Joey's surprise.  
  
"AIEE!" he screeched and hid behind Tea.  
  
"Oh, grow up Joey." Tea said giving him a look of superiority. "After all! Ryou's our friend!! (A/N-Oh, boy...) Friend's stick together!!!And if Ryou trusts Bakura then we should!!"   
  
"I never said I trusted him..." Ryou said eyeing his Yami. "In fact yesterday he blew up my microwave and I started getting hate mail from telemarketers... That's why he's here instead of at home."  
  
"Oh...." Tea said looking kinda stupid.   
  
"Well don't you all look happy." an icy voice said from behind Tea causing her to shriek loudly.   
  
"You idiot!" Bakura said between fits of laughter. The rest of the group turned to see Marik looking grimly up at the school.  
  
"Why Marik this is the first time you've been to school in what a week? Two?" Yami asked.  
  
"Shut up!" he said defensively. "It's not like you go! I'm only coming because I was being threatened..."  
  
"Aren't you always threatened by your yami?" Tristan asked.   
  
"It wasn't my life that was threatened nor was it my yami..." he was now glaring at no one in particular. He began mumbling under his breath after that.  
  
"Well, you know what I think?" Joey whispered to Yugi. "I think-"   
  
"Joey?" Yugi asked looking at him. He seemed to be frozen. Ryou seemed to be having the same problem with everyone else and Marik was still muttering.  
  
"What happened to them?" Ryou asked snapping in front of Tea's face. Marik finally snapped out of his mumbling and realized what was going on.   
  
"They all stopped." looking up and down the street.   
  
"Gah! You took forever..." a voice said from above them. Yugi thought it was eerily familiar... A figure floated from the top of the building on their left. "I'm thinking these two are all were gonna get." a feminine voice said.   
  
"Oh... hehehehe... Hello death.." Yugi said laughing nervously.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- Whoo... That was a long chappy.  
  
A.o.D- *smiles* I'm back!!!  
  
Yugi- NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Kazumi- Breathe Yugi. Breathe.  
  
G-chan- Here have a pancake!!!  
  
Starz- R&R PLEEZE!!! 


End file.
